Unexpected ON HOLD
by MidnightWolf358
Summary: This story takes place during the time that Jake ran off after getting the wedding invitation but he's gone longer then in the book. Jake is lost in thought when Maiara finds him on her land & wants him off until she hears his story & changes her mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected **

**This is a new story of mine that has been bouncing around in my brain, begging to be written. I own nothing that belongs to S.M. I own everything else. Hope you enjoy and ket me know what you think. I'll only publish another chapter if I get at least 3 reviews. R&R and ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1 **

_How could she do this to me? How could she could she choose him over me? How could she choose that dead blood sucking leech? I can't believe her. I was the better choice for her. I am still the better choice for her. Maybe I should go back and just take her away from him, or I could just kill him that way she would have to come to me. NO! That would never work. GOD! Why did this happen to me? Why did I have fall in love with her? _My thoughts were running a mile a minute as I walked through some unknown forest. I still couldn't understand how Bella could pick that blood sucking leech, Edward, over me. I could give her so much more than he could. Money wise, no, but emotionally and physically, yes. I could give her childern and many happy years as she lived a full and happy life. Yet she chose to become a dead leech herself.

I was so wrapped up in my mind ramble that I didn't realise that I was being followed. I never let my guard down, but with all that was going on with back home and the feelings I was having trouble with I was distracted from my sences. I got so frustrated that I strated to take my anger out on a near by tree. If I didn't have my fast healing, I wouldn't be doing this. I could feel the bark ripping small pieces of skin and blood sticking to the tree.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing on private land?" I heard a voice shout from behind me. I whipped around to find a girl walking my way. She was wearing short black soffee shorts, and a grey cami. She had no shoes or socks on. Her feet were covered in dirt, like she had been running for a while. Her hair was pulled to the right of her face in a tight braid. She looked slim and altheltic. Her chocolate, brown eyes fierce and theatening. She held her high like she though she was better than me. The look on her face wasn't pleasent, more like pissed off. "Hey are you deaf? I asked you a question." She yelled to me again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was on private property." I said still a little off. There was something about her I couldn't place.

"Yeah well, you are _pup_." She said as she walked a little closer to me.

"_Pup_? I'm not a pup." I defended. That's when I caught what she had said. How could she know? I had to find out. "Wait, how do you know what I am?"

"I can smell another wolf. You're the only one around and I know it's not a member of my can play dumb if you want, but I know what you are. Now leave." A smirk graced her face. She was cocky, fierce and reminded me of Leah.

"Who are you?" I asked wnating to figure her out.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You are on my lands." She shot back.

"My name is Jacob. I was part of the Quileute Pack in La Push." I said looking down.

"What do you mean _was_?" She asked, curiosity rising in her eyes.

"I..." I start to say. Embarrassment rising with in me. I didn't want to tell tell her I ran away from my pack because they girl I love is marrying our natural enemy. So I told decided to tell her the basics. "I...ran off. I couldn't stand see the woman I love marry another guy."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but you're still trespassing. You need to leave." Her fierceness returning.

"Well aren't you going to tell me who you are?" I asked.

"My name Maiara. I am Alpha of my pack, which means I have the authority to throw you out." She said standing there raising her head a little more, pride showing clearly on her face.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

_Previously:_

_"Well aren't you going to tell me who you are?" I asked._

_"My name Maiara. I am Alpha of my pack, which means I have the authority to throw you out." She said standing there raising her head a little more, pride showing clearly on her face._

All I could do was stand there, floored. A _Female _Alpha? No way! _How could this be_? Never in my life had I heard of a female Alpha, then again I never knew there were other packs out there either. I stared at her with complete disbeliefe on my face. A female Alpha is just unheard of. If my mouth could drop to the floor it would have. My voice was stuck in my throat as I just stood there.

"I see you've never seen a female Alpha. Anyway you're trespassing so please leave." She said again.

"Wha...how...?" Was all I could muster out.

"Like you, I am Alpha by blood, Jacob." Her knowledge of me shocked me even more. I was about to ask her how she knew when she continued. "Unlike you Jacob, since you abandonded your pack, I am proud to be called Alpha. I would never leave my home over some silly thing like love. Leave now and be a man. You are an Alpha, so start acting like one."

Her last words she spat at me like the were something foul in her mouth. Who was she to judge me? She knew nothing about me. What she said pissed me off, who was she to talk to me like that.

"Just wait a damn minute lady. I was not Alpha of my pack, another older wolf was. Also the woman I love is getting married to a blood sucking leech! She chose him over me, and I couldn't handel it. That why I left. I couldn't stand that she wanted to be with him and become one of them." I said bitterly.

"Then why love her?"

Her question shocked me. I wasn't expecting her to ask anything but for me to leave again. "I thought my love for her could change her mind so she would leave him and stay with me, but I guess I was wrong."

"Did you imprint on her?"

"I...no." I said defeated.

"Then she wasn't meant for you. There is someone else out there for you. Just be patient and you will find her. Until then forget about this, stupid girl. If she couldn't see the love you have for her, then she's not worth wasting your breath on." She said looking at me while cocking her head to the side.

"That's what my friends kept telling me but, I don't know what it is about her that makes her so special to me. I don't want to loose her." I shook my head at the thought of loosing her.

"It's her fate. She chose to marry a leech. It's her funeral, literally." She said looking at me.

"Yeah, I know." I huffed. The way she was talking about Bella was making me even more depressed. "I'll leave now. I'm sorry for trespassing."

I turned to leave and started to walk away when she spoke to me again. "It's getting dark. You may stay the night with my pack, if you want. It's getting to be dinner time. You can leave in the morning after breakfast, that way you have been fed and had a proper nights sleep before leaving here. I won't take 'no' for an answer." She turned her back to me and started walking away only to stop after a few feet to see if I was following. I was looking at her weird. First she wants me off her land and now she wants to let me stay and feed me. What was with this chick?

"Well?" She asked cocking her head to the side again. The way she was looking at me made her look cute. Whoa! What was I thinking? I love Bella, not her. I shook my head of that thought and started to follow her. Once I reached her she started to pull her shirt up.

"What are you doing?" I asked her causing her to stop and look at me.

"We're going to have to run. It will take less time to run than to walk. If we walk it will take us well over an hour to get back to the house." Maiara continued to take off her shirt and I turned my back on her to give her a little privacy. "Is something wrong?"

"No I just thought I would give you some privacy, is all." I said looking straight ahead of me.

"Does my stripping in front of you, bother you? Does your pack not have girls in it?" She asked with a bit a humor in her voice as she continued.

"We only have one girl in our pack and so it gets a little awkward changing in front of her." I admitted, thinking of how bad Leah had it.

"Oh. I'm guessing it's not common for female wolves to be in your pack." Maiara said suprised.

"No. We didn't think girls could carry the gene. Not that there's nothing wrong with a female wolf, it's just the legends of my tribe never told of a girl shifter." I explained with my back still to her.

"Ah, ok. I'm going to shift now. You can strip down once I'm phased. I promise I won't look." She said with all seriousness.

I felt the fimilar shimmer in the air, from when someone phased. I then turned around to find a black wolf in front of me. Maiara looked just like Sam but the only difference was the her paws were white. It looked like she was wearing socks on all her paws. I watched as she turned around and sat with her back side to me. I quickly shed my shorts, tied them to my ankle and phased before she turned around and saw me naked. I walked up beside her to show I had phased and she nodded once and began to run. I followed as best I could. Not knowing the area I had a bit of trouble keeping up. I guess she noticed and slowed down some so I could catch up to her.

We ran for a good fifteen minutes before she slowed down to a trot. I noticed that the trees were starting to thin out and lights began to show up. She stopped and looked over to the woods, letting me know that I could phase back and get dressed. I took my time, know she had more to put on than I did. Once I had my shorts on I chanced a look from behind the tree to her pulling her shirt down, already having her shorts on. I made my way over to her and Maiara gave me a quick nod and began to walk out of the woods.

We came to the edge of the woods and a massive house came into view. "Whoa." I said looking upon this massive house before us. I saw Maiara out of the corner look at me with curiousity.

"Is something wrong?" She stopped walking and asked me.

"Is this your house?" I asked looking beteween the house and her.

"It is a communtiy house, but yes I do own it." She said as gave me a small smile. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Community house? What do you mean by that?"

"Since I am Alpha I live in this house, but so does my pack. We live together to become closer as a pack and as a family. I believe that if you live with your pack you become a more tight nit group. We learn to live each other so we know how to handle one another. We learn the feelings and traits of one another. We also learn to control our anger around one another to better our tempers." She said calmly.

"Doesn't that grate everyones nerves living together? And what about those with imprints?" I asked trying to figure out more.

"Yes we do get on each others nerves occasionally but we learn to contorl our tempers. We do have the occasional wolf phase in the house when they get upset, so we have to repair the house, but we learn to deal. As for those with imprints, they live in seperate houses. When one of us imprints we allow the couple to live in the house until the rest of the pack and tribe build a house for them and they live there. I treat my pack and the imprints of those in my pack like they were flesh and blood family. No one is left out unless they are banished." She said looking down when saying the last part.

"Banished? Why would you do that?" I asked getting a little angry that they would do that to a member of their pack.

"Yes, if a wolf disobeys a direct order from the current Alpha, or does something to endanger the pack and tribe, they have a trial and they are sentenced to be banished or be put to death. There have only been two inncidents where the wolves were banished. It was before my time as Alpha so I don't really know to much." She said looking everywhere but at me. "It's very rare for a wolf to disobey and order as I don't give orders a lot. I don't want to abuse my leader position. This is also one of the reasons I have the pack live together."

I noticed that she would really look at me and wanted to know why but I wasn't going to press the matter, I would be here more than a day at most.

"Come on, dinner is almost ready." She said changing the subject as she began to walk towards the house again.

As soon as we walked in the house, several different smells filled my nose. The smells of delicious, mouth watering food, the different smells of new wolves, and the different floral scents. I followed Maiara into the kitchen where there were several different people walking around. I watched as the people moved around the kitchen, carrying food and plates and other untensils, all while laughing and talking.

"Maiara you're back, and you've brought a guest." I looked over to where the voice had come from. I saw at a slightly tanned girl with green eyes and a smiling face walking towards us. She was a few inches shorter than Maiara and her hair was pitch black like mine and short like Leah's. She came up to Maiara and pulled her into a tight hug. As soon as she let Maiara go she turned to me and smiled brightly at me. "Hi, I'm Aiyana. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to. I'm Jacob." I said as I extended my hand, but she pushed it out of the way and hugged me instead. I was caught off guard, and akwardly hugged her back. I looked over at Maiara and saw her trying not to laugh at me. Aiyana let me go and went back to helping set up for dinner.

"Sorry I should have warned you, she's a hugger." She said letting out a small laugh. I gave her a 'you think?' look, and shook my head.

"Is there anyone else I should be warned about?" I asked skeptically.

"Some of the others might be a little remote with you, as you are a new wolf they've never met and that you're an Alpha." Maiara said quietly to me. Well at least she was honest.

"I can understand that." I said nodding my head.

"Maiara, come on. Dinner's ready." Aiyana called to her again. This girl was like the wolf version of Alice, minus the visions. She was so hyper and upbeat.

"Come on Jacob." She said chuckling a bit as she made her way to the table. As soon as we came up to the table, everyone became quiet and looked up at Maiara and I. I felt unnerving as everyone stared at us. Maiara cleared her throat, though it wasn't neccesary as everyone had already stopped talking. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Jacob. He's our guest for this evening and will be staying until the morning. Please make him feel at home."

For a few moments nobody spoke. I was starting to get more uneasy as the seconds ticked on. Then a guy sitting down at one end of the table stood up and walked over. He was a big guy and could probably put even Paul to shame, the way his muscles buldged out of his skin tight shirt. It looked like if moved the wrong way his shirt would rip right off his body. He came right up to me, sizing me up. I actually had to look up a bit to see him. He had a hard stare on his face before he stuck out one of his giant size hands. I hesantly took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." He said as his face broke out into a huge smile. I slightly relaxed a bit more. "I'm Bidziil, Mai's Beta."

"Nice to meet you Bidziil." I said giving him a side smile.

"Call me Bidz. Everyone does." He said as we let go of each others hands.

"Ok Bidz."

"Glad you could join us for dinner. Please have a seat." He said offering the seat next to Maiara. She sat at the head of the table, like any Alpha would. I sat to the left of her as Bidz returned to the other end of the table. As soon as we sat down, people started to pass around plates of food. Everyone helping themselves to roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy and steamed vegetables. Everything smelled so good, I was trying not to drool as I loaded my plate. I hadn't had a home cooked meal in about 3 weeks, so I was hungry. Once everyone had they plate fixed we all dug in. The only sounds were of forks scrapping on plates. I was half way through my plate when Bidz started talking to me again.

"So Jake...is it ok if I call you Jake?" He asked.

I swallowed the food in my mouth before answering him. "Yeah, everyone calls me Jake."

"Cool. So Jake, where are you from?"

I looked at him a few moments before answering him. "I'm from La Push, Washington."

"Ah you're from the Quileute tribe, right?" He asked, curiously.

"Yeah, that's right." I answered before taking a sip of water.

"Do you know a Paul Lahote?" He asked.

"Yeah. He's part of the pack where I'm from." I said a little suprised.

"I knew he was a damn wolf! Fucking liar! See Mai didn't I tell you he was a lair?" He said while pounding his fist on the table, and chuckling. This made me look at him cautiously. He laughed again at my expression. "Don't worry, the liar is my little cousin."

I let out a breath that I hadn't realise that I had been holding in. I chuckled a bit to ease the tention in my muscles. "Yeah Sam has an Alpha order on us so we can't let our secret accidently slip out."

"Damn you've got a strick Alpha. I guess we've got it good. Then again our whole tribe knows about us so we don't have to worry about it." He said smiling.

I looked at Maiara curiously. "You let the whole tribe know about your pack?"

"Yeah, well it wasn't like that in the beginning. We kept our pack a secret for quite a while. That was until about a year ago. A group of nomads came through our lands and tried to attack while the whole tribe was having a bonfire. I had to make a quick decision. Either we run to the woods and phase and risk people getting people killed just to save our secret or expose us and save everyone. Needless to say we had many freaked out people. For a while we had a hard time dealing with some of the tribe people." Maiara said.

"Yeah we had a few threats directed towards us for a while." Bidz said disgruntily.

"Anyway, we got things worked out and those threats stopped. We now live in peace with the tribe knowing and keeping the secret." Maiara finished, giving Bidz a scolding look.

"Yeah only after we threatened to stop hunting leechs, so they wouldn't be protected." Bidz retorted.

"You know we would have never stopped, Bidz." Maiara snapped.

"Yeah well, whatever." He huffed.

"Love you too." Maiara said in a smart ass way.

"Yeah, you too. Pain in my ass." He mumbled the last part, even though everyone who was a wolf could hear it. I kept looking between the two, wondering what was going on. I wondered if they were just friends or more.

"I heard that." She said narrowing her eyes as she leaned back into her seat resting her chin on her right hand.

"Heard what?" He said acting dumb, shrugging his shoulders and putting his hands up.

"If you're going to say something, then say it. If not, then shut your mouth or deal with the consequences." She said smirking, her eyes glinting with mischief.

His face holding a similar smirk. An evil glint in his eyes as well. "Bring it on sis."

That I didn't expect, though it made more since in the way they were speaking to each other. Siblings were more hostel to each other than friends. I looked at Maiara wondering what she had up her sleeve. Her smirk only grew.

"Four words Bidz. Ginger Thompson, Prom night." She said raising an eyebrow. I looked back at Bidz only to see his smirk gone and his face a little paler.

"You wouldn't." He growled out, anger quickly taking over. Everyone at the table stayed quite, not wanting to miss a word between the siblings. From the looks on everyones face they were just as curious as I was.

"Try me baby brother." She dared. The tension in the room grew as the siblings stared at one another.

"Fine. You win." He growled out again sounding defeated. From what I could tell for someone like him to give up was not a common thing. I could hear stiffled laughs around the table. I stayed quiet knowing when to keep my mouth shut. Having twin sisters I knew about the signs of when one sibling won. Bidz reminded me a lot of Paul and his hotheadedness, but it looked like Bidz had control over his temper a lot better than Paul did.

"Alright lets get everything cleaned up." Maiara said getting up from her seat. Everyone from her pack followed suit an started to grab their plates and stuff. I went to help grab a few things when Maiara stopped me by placing a hand on my forearm, sending tingling sensations through my body, it was weird but felt good. "Jacob you're a guest. Don't worry about your plate. Bidz will get it."

"No it's ok I don't mind." I said trying to protest.

"Dude it's ok. Don't worry about it." Bidz said coming up and taking my plate and stuff from me. "Mai give me yours so you can show him the guest room."

"Thanks Bidz. We good?" She asked giving her brother a smile.

"Yeah we're good sis." He said returning the smile.

Maiara nodded her head to him and he walked off towards the kitchen. I couldn't help feel a little off at not being able to do much to help.

"Follow me. Your room is upstairs." She said turning to me before walking off.

**So I didn't get my 3 reviews like I wanted but I just felt like putting up a new chapter anyways. I know the 1st chapter was short but this one is a bit longer. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing of Twilight except my characters. So another new chapter! I hope you guys like it! Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! You really made my day! I'm looking for a beta for my stories...I beta for other people but suck editing my own stories so if anyone is interested please message me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

_Previously:_

_"Alright lets get everything cleaned up." Maiara said getting up from her seat. Everyone from her pack followed suit an started to grab their plates and stuff. I went to help grab a few things when Maiara stopped me by placing a hand on my forearm. "Jacob you're a guest. Don't worry about your plate. Bidz will get it."_

_"No it's ok I don't mind." I said trying to protest._

_"Dude it's ok. Don't worry about it." Bidz said coming up and taking my plate and stuff from me. "Mai give me yours so you can show him the guest room."_

_"Thanks Bidz. We good?" She asked giving her brother a smile._

_"Yeah we're good sis." He said returning the smile._

_Maiara nodded her head to him and he walked off towards the kitchen. I couldn't help feel a little off at not being able to do much to help. _

_"Follow me. Your room is upstairs." She said turning to me before walking off._

I followed Maiara up the stairs towards the guest room. While walking up I couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips. Watching her was mesmerizing. I couldn't help but feel a bit attracted to her. I shook my head of those thoughts. I couldn't get attached, I am only here till tomorrow. I couldn't understand how I was attracted to the beautiful creature infront of me and I hadn't even know here six hours. _God what is wrong with me? I love Bella and I will win her over. I will not get involved with Maiara. I can't! _ I thought as we continued to the room.

She turned left at the top of the stairs and headed to the last door on the right. She stopped and opened the door to reveal a nice bedroom. She walked in first and I followed. I took in the room around me. The walls were painted a nice light blue color. Dark chocolate curtians covered the window making the room darker by keeping the light out. The coveres on the bed where a mix of the light blue and dark brown. The night stand and dressers were a dark oak with wolves carved into the wood.

"So this is the guest room. Bathroom is right through that door, towles and soap are already in there," She said as she pointed to a door opposite of the bed. "My room is across from yours and Bidz is right down the hall if you need anything."

There was a wolf painting hanging above the bed. The painting featured 3 wolves. I recognized the middle wolf as Maiara, but the other two I didn't know, maybe they were her two beta's. I felt her stare and I turned to look at her.

"Thanks. Awesome painting." I said truthfully.

"Yeah. That's Tyler's painting. He's a new pack member, but is damn good with a paintbrush. He's hyper, but so talented. He begged me for almost 3 months before I finally gave in and said yes. To him, I'm like an older sister rather than his Alpha. He's so sweet and caring when he opens up to people." She said praising her pack brother, a smile gracing her face. I couldn't help but smile at what she was saying. thinking about Seth being the hyper one in our pack.

"So I know the middle one is you but who are the other two wolves?" I asked looking back at the painting.

When she didn't answer I looked back at her to see that her face had lost it's smile, only to replaced by a slight frown. She wasn't looking at me, she was looking at the painting. A range of emotions flashed across her face. First sadness, then anger, finally reget passed over her face. The way her eyes glistened when she looked at the painting made me feel reget for even asking about it at all.

"Hey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I said feeling worse as every second ticked on. Some part of me wanted to go over to comfort her and bring back her beautiful smile. _What is up with me? _

"No it's alright. The other two wolves are my brothers. My acctual brothers. The multi-colored wolf to my right is Bidz and the grey and black wolf to my left was our older brother Dean. We all would call him Demon because of his middle name. Dean Demonthin Scott. He was half pale face, so he was our half brother but we didn't care. We loved him just the same." She said as a sad smile returned to her lips. At least it was a smile.

"You said 'was'. Did something happen to him? If you don't mind me asking." I said. I didn't want to pry but something in wanted to get to know more about Maiara.

"He died about six months ago. We had caught the scent of a nomad crossing our lands and Demon was the closest to it. So he went after it on his own instead of waiting for the pack to catch up. He caught up to it and they got into a fight. The pack and I were running as fast as we could but by the time we got there it was...to late. Bidz and I held our brother as he died. The filthy leech had bitten him. He was our Alpha at the time." She said camly, but I could still see the silent tear fall down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, sniffled then cleared her throat. "He was the oldest of the three of us so natrually he was Alpha. When he died, I was made Alpha immeaditly, and Bidz was made my right hand Beta. My other Beta is Kohana Blackwell, another wolf that wasn't here at dinner. He was over at his imprints house. You'll meet him later when he gets back."

"Oh ok. I am sorry for that though." I said giving her a small smile.

"It's ok. I've come to terms with his death." She said returning the smile.

"Did you get the leech who did it?" I asked sincerely.

"No, not yet. She got away. But she's come back a couple times, but she's always slipped through our defenses. But one day, we'll get her." She said determination prominent in her voice as she looked back at the painting again. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "So, you can hang out in here if you want or you can join us downstairs and I can introduce to the rest of the pack at tonights meeting. If you don't want to come, you don't have to."

"I don't want to intrudude on anything important." I said as looking at her.

"Oh don't worry. This is just a weekly meeting we have to catch up on things, set schedules, nothing important going on." She said giggling.

"I thought I was only staying till the morning." I said trying to figure her out.

"You are, I just thought you would like to see what another pack is like. From how you reacted when we first met, I figured that you thought yours were the only pack out there." She said shrugging. Then her face turned gentle. "I also thought you may need a friend and someone to talk to."

I couldn't say anything at the moment. Here this Alpha wanted me off her land less then 6 hours ago and now she was offering friendship and she didn't know anything about me. She was so confusing, but that's what made her an interesting mystery. I said the only thing I could muster. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said, nodded her head once and left the room, closing the door behind her. I looked back at the painting for a few mintutes more, admiring every little detail. Maiara was right, this Tyler was exceptionally talented.

I finally looked away from the painting and headed for the bathroom. I needed a nice hot shower.

**I hope everyone like this new chapter! Please let me know what you think and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY new chapter! Hope ou guys liked the last one. I'm still looking for a Beta, so if anyone is interested please let me know. I hope you enjoy and please review. They are like fuel for my writing so if there are no reviews it mean no chapters. So anyway enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 4 **

_Previously:_

_"I though I was only staying till the morning." I said trying to figure her out._

_"You are, I just thought you would like to see what another pack is like. From how you reacted when we first met, I figured that you thought you were the only pack out there." She said shrugging. Then her face turned gentle. "I also thought you may need a friend and someone to talk to."_

_I couldn't say anything at the moment. Here this Alpha wanted me off her land less then 3 hours ago and now she was offering friendship and she didn't know anything about me. She was so confusing, but that's what made her an interesting mystery. I said the only thing I could muster. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." She said, nodded her head once and left the room, closing the door behind her. I looked back at the painting for a few mintutes more, admiring every little detail. Maiara was right, this Tyler was exceptionally talented. _

_I finally looked away from the painting and headed for the bathroom. I needed a nice hot shower. _

I wrapped the towel around my waist as soon as I stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed. I walked out into the bedroom only to find a pair of jeans and and black t-shirt on the bed. I looked around for my shorts only to find them missing. There was even a brand new pair of boxers still in their package under the pants. I took the clothes and quickly put on the clothes. I sniffed the air for a different scent but only found Maiara's and mine. She was the one to drop off the clothes as I was in the shower. I made my way downstairs, hearing laughter as I made my way to the kitchen.

As I walked up I saw a lot more people than there was at dinner. I saw Maiara at the head of the table once again, laughing. She was holding onto her stomach as she gasped for air. I must have just missed something funny as the whole table was laughing with her.

"Jake!" Someone yelled my name. I turned to find Bidz walking up to me. He walked up to me and slung his arm over my shoulder like we were old friends, even though we had only met a few hours ago. "There you are man. Hey everyone! This is Jacob. He's from the Quileute tribe."

"Hey," I said awkwardly. A chours of 'heys' and 'hellos' came from the the table.

"So let me introduce the whole pack now that everyone is here." Bidz said before he began. "Ok so you know Maiara and me, obviously. To her left is her second Beta, Kohana Blackwell and his imprint Sheri Bell. Next to them is Tyler Littlecreek. He's our amazing artist of the bunch. Don't let him see you as a wolf or he'll bug you until you let him paint your portrait." I saw Tyler blush as a few people laughed along with myself.

"Next to him is Aiyana. She's like everyone little sister. Next to her is Opal. Don't let her sweet smile fool you, she's a wicked fast and a great fighter and her imprint Jackson Stewart. Then we've got the twins, Gabe and Dominic. They're the newest pups to our pack, they phased a little over a month ago, but just be careful. They're tricksters, good one too so watch out." He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but laugh a little a that fact.

"We've Chris and his imprint Tanya, they live in the house down the road, both of them are wolves. Then we have our three stooges of our pack, David, Myles, Will. They've been best friends since they were all in diapers and they'll keep you in stiches if you let them, both emotionally and physically if you're not careful." They were all high fiving each other and had goofy smiles on their faces. I let out a chuckle and made a mental note to be careful around them. "And last but not least, my buddy Lucas. He and I are the mechanics of the pack. We have a garage a few miles away." He said, a proud smile crossing his face.

"Cool. I'm a bit of a mechanic myself." I said giving a small smile.

"Awesome, maybe you would want to see the shop before you leave tomorrow?" He asked nodding.

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Sweet. Well everyone I think everything is done. Those who have patrol, head on out everyone else is free to do whatever." He said addressing the pack. Maiara got up from her seat and walked over to me as Bidz went to talk to one of his buddies.

"So I see you found the clothes." She said as soon as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, thanks."

"It's no problem. I just figured you'd want some clean clothes while you were here."

"I'll make sure to give them back before I leave."

"Hey don't worry about it. We've got plenty of spare clothes. We have to with people phasing sometime, espcially with new wolves." She said laughing.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said laughing with her.

"Well I've got to head out. I've got patrol tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you later." I said as she started to walk off but soon turned around.

"Hey you're more then welcome to lounge about. You can play some video games in the game room or the library is upstairs. I'm pretty sure there's a movie playing in the living room like always. Just so you know."

"Thanks." I said nodding. I watched her give me a quick nod before walking out of the kitchen and I walked into the living room to see a few people lounging as a movie began to play.

"Oh hey Jake. You want to watch 'Gamer' with us?" I looked over to see it was Tyler who had asked me.

"Yeah sure." I said as I walked over and sat down.

"Cool. Have you seen this movie?" He asked, hyped up.

"No," I said shaking my head. "But I heard it's good."

"It is man. It's so awesome!" He said getting more hyped up.

"Yo Tyler! Shut up. I can't hear the movie." A guy, who's name I think was Chris, yelled.

"Sorry Chris." Tyler said shutting up. I kept quite and began to watch the movie.

**Maiara's POV **

I made my way outside, after talking with Jake, stripped and phased. I streched out my limbs before trotting off into the woods. I could hear the thoughts off my pack as I began patroling the west side of the resevation.

_"Reports?"_ I asked as I continued walking.

_"Clear on the South Maiara." _I heard Kohana say.

_"Everythings good on the East, boss."_ Opal reported.

_"Quite over here on the North side Maia."_ Lucas reported also.

_"Good. Gabe, anything near town?"_ I asked.

_"Nope, all's good here too."_ He thought.

_"Alright. If anything comes up, alert the everyone."_

A series of 'yeah' and 'got it' came from my friends. I continued patrolling for about an hour and a half, when Bidz walked up in wolf form.

_"Hey sis. Everything good?"_ He asked soon as he was next to me.

_"Yeah, like usual. What's up?"_ I asked knowing he wanted to talk about something.

_"Why would you think something's up?"_ He thought as his furry head cocked to the side.

_"It's not your turn to patrol tonight and the only times you come to see me on patrol is when you want to talk about something."_ I thought cocking my head to the side like him.

_"Alright. You got me. I wanted to talk to you about Jacob."_ He thought as we continued to walk.

_"Jacob? What about him?"_ I thought as I looked over at my brother.

_"Are you going to let him stay or are you going to let him go?"_ He thought as he looked bakc at me.

_"He's only here till the morning, Bidz. Why would think he was staying?"_ I asked confused.

_"I saw the way you were looking at him Maia, and the way he was looking at you."_ Bidz thought giving his best look he like I was acting dumb.

_"Bidz I'm not having this coversation with you. He's leaving tomorrow, I don't know what else to tell you."_ I growled out.

_"Where's he going to go Maia?" _

_"I don't know, but it's not really my concern as he is not part of my pack."_ I growl at my brother.

_"What do you mean you don't know? Isn't he going home to his pack?"_ Bidz asked confused again cocking his head to the side.

_"No. He ran off. Some girl that wasn't his imprint, that he's in love with, is getting married to a leech."_ I thought to him. I heard him growl at the last part.

_"How can she be so stupid? Does this girl even know what she's doing?" _

_"Apperently, and she doesn't care. I think he's an idiot for loving her but I'm not getting involved as it's not my problem."_ I huffed at the horrid thought.

_"Well why won't you let him stay?"_ Bidz asked throwing me off with his question.

_"Why are you so worried about where he goes Bidz?" _I stopped walking to looked at Bidz.

_"He looks like he could use a pack right now. Just let him stay until he's ready to go. If he wants to leave tomorrow, then let him. If he doesn't leave then let him stay."_ He thought sincerely.

I looked at my brother as I thought over the idea. My head and heart were having a silent battle inside of me about Jake. My head said follow my ruling about making him leave by morning, but my heart was saying _'let him stay'. _I huffed at my final decision.

_"Fine. I'll tell him in the morning."_ I said, before I started walking again.

_"Why wait? I'll take over your patrol for you so you go talk to him." _

_"Alright. I'll take over yours tomorrow then. Deal?"_ I asked.

_"Yeah. See ya sis."_ He said, a wolf like smile appearing on his face. I shook my head and nipped at his affectionately, then started to make my way back to the house.

_"I know those of you on patrol heard that conversation. I want complete privacy for Jacob. No one will mention what they heard just now. It's his business, not ours. Am I clear?"_ I thought to my other pack members.

Another round of 'yeah' and 'got it' came from those who were phased. Just before I reached the house I stopped to phase back to human and got dressed. I walked back into the house to find everyone who wasn't on patrol in the living room finishing up a movie. I found Jacob on the opposite side of the room with his back to me, sitting on the same couch with Tyler as he talked Jacob's ear off.

I watched them for a few minutes, when Tyler noticed me and Jacob turned to meet my eyes. I nodded my head to let him know he needed to come with me. He gave me a quick nod and said something to Tyler before getting up and following me up the stairs to his room.

Once the door was closed I went and sat on the bed next to him. "Did you enjoy the movie?" I asked nicely.

"Yeah, it as good." He nodded.

"Good." I nooded to. For some reason I became very nervous talking with Jacob.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, _I guess he senced it._

"What? Oh yeah, everything is fine I just wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Oh, ok." He said, confusion and suprise clear in his voice.

"I wanted to know if you...if you wanted to stay here, for a while longer." I said finally getting it out.

"You...you mean like permanently?" He asked, confusion crossing his handsome features. _Whoa, where the hell did the come from?_

"Not permanently really, just until you want to go." I said looking at him.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you asking me this?" He asked his eyebrows creasing together.

"You left your pack, and you really don't have any other place to go. From what I understand. I just want to offer you a place to stay. You don't have to pledge yourself to the pack but you can live here as long as you need to, to get your thoughts and feelings together until you decide to return to your pack or you just want to leave." I said looking at him. He was silent for a while several emotions crossing his face as he processed what I had just told him. "You don't have to give me an answer right away. I'll leave you to your thoughts so you can think it over."

I swiftly stood up and walked to the door only to be stopped by Jacob's voice.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

I turned back to look at him and a sadness in his eyes. Seeing that made my heart sink a little. Someone as young as him shouldn't have that much sadness in their eyes.

"Because I know what it's like to loose a loved one to our enemy. The anger and depression it causes inside. I also know that being suround by people that care about you helps ease the pain. I know my pack and I haven't known you that long but we are very excepting. I've taught my pack not to be so judgemental towards others. Like down at the meeting when Bidz treated you like you've been friends for a long time, that says a lot to the pack. He's never usually that excepting of outsiders. There is something about you that he likes and it shows the pack that you won't harm us or betray us. That says a lot coming from him." I say giving him a small smile before leaving so he can't see the tears building up.

I take off out of the house and phase mid-air before running as fast as my feet can take me. I sent a quick thought to Bidz letting him that I needed to be alone. I blocked all my thoughts from my pack on patrol and blocked their incoming thoughts. I needed to be alone. I needed to let everything out. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's the next chapter! I hope my readers enjoy it. Still no beta but if anyone is interested please message me. I know this one is short but I have my reasons why. Again I don't own anything of the Twilight series. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 5**

_Previously:_

_"What made you change your mind?" He asked._

_I turned back to look at him and a sadness in his eyes. Seeing that made my heart sink a little. Someone as young as him shouldn't have that much sadness in their eyes. _

_"Because I know what it's like to loose a loved one to our enemy. The anger and depression it causes inside. I also know that being suround by people that care about you helps ease the pain. I know my pack and I haven't known you that long but we are very excepting. I've taught my pack not to be so judgemental towards others. Like down at the meeting when Bidz treated you like you've been friends for a long time, that says a lot to the pack. He's never usually that excepting of outsiders. There is something about you that he likes and it shows the pack that you won't harm us or betray us. That says a lot coming from him." I say giving him a small smile before leaving so he can't see the tears building up. _

_I take off out of the house and phase mid-air before running as fast as my feet could take me. I sent a quick thought to Bidz letting him that I needed to be alone. I blocked all my thoughts from my pack on patrol and blocked their incoming thoughts. I needed to be alone. I needed to let everything out. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. _

**Maiara's POV**

I didn't really care how far I ran but I just had to get away for a bit. I had been fine up until now coming to terms with my brothers 'death'. It still hurt me inside that he did what he did. I still can't figure out what possessed him to do what he did. I tried so hard to believe that he couldn't do the horrible things he did. I hated when my world came crashing down and all the things that I thought I knew about my brother were wrong.

I came to a clearing, a meadow of wildflowers of all different colors. The wind blowing softly, making the flowers swaying like a waves on water. I walked into the sea of flowers before layin down. I put my head on top of my paws, feeling drained. I slowly felt the fimilar shimmer with in my down and phased back to human. I didn't care that I was in the middle of the meadow naked, it didn't bother me. I rolled onto my back, keeping my legs slightly bent and laying to my left, my right arm resting next to my head as my left arm drapped over my stomach. I stared up at the muti-colored sky. The sun was setting behind me casting a ray of colors across the clouds and sky.

Tears slowly and silently slipped from my eyes. I made no noise, listening to the soft wind blowing. Thoughts of Dean running through my head. The times we had growing up. The tricks we played together when we were children, the way my brothers stuck up for me when I was bullied, when I stuck up for Dean when he was being called a half-breed. Living in a reservation in Iowa was tough enough, espically when they were very tradtional about a lot of things.

Makah are very strict in their ways. The elders of our tribe on our reservation still believe in arranged marriages. It was hard enough for them to let me be Alpha. I remember the many arguments I had when everything happened with Dean. I knew Bidz nor I weren't ready to be Alpha but I made a big fuss saying it was my rightful place and ready, no matter how scared I was.

I was not one for tradition, and I wasn't going to start now. I knew when I let the elders know that Jacob was going to be staying with us they were going to be upset, but I didn't care. He needed a place to stay and I'm not going to turn him away now. I don't think I could if I wanted to. I just can't get close to him. I can't be with him. I won't let myself be with him, even if I feel something towards him. It can't happen and I won't let it.

I don't know how long I laid there, the sun had gone down and the stars were glittering in the sky. My tears had stopped a while ago but I still hadn't moved. That was until I heard a branch snap. I quickly and quietly got into a crouching position facing the direction of the sound. I stayed low and kept a sharp look out.

The minutes passed by quietly. Just when I was about move, I caught something moving from the corner of my eye. I whipped my head in that direction just in time, and came face to face with a midnight black wolf. My face show no emotion as we stared at each other. It was me who finally broke the silence.

"Hello, Sam."

**So I hope you enjoyed it let me know your thoughts! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Thanks to all those who reviewed! I know you guys had a big suprise in the last chapter, but you will know what happens betweent Sam and Maiara next chapter! I know this is short but it's something! I hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you thinks!**

**Chapter 6 **

_Previously:_

_Maiara's POV_

_The minutes passed by quietly. Just when I was about move, I caught something moving from the corner of my eye. I whipped my head in that direction just in time, and came face to face with a midnight black wolf. My face show no emotion as we stared at each other. It was me who finally broke the silence._

_"Hello, Sam."_

**Jacob's POV**

I was still in shock as Miara left. I couldn't believe she would offer to let me stay here. I sat there for a while replaying the coversation in my head. It felt more like a dream then reality. I was thinking about what she said about Bidz being friendly with me downstairs at the meeting. '_He's never usually that excepting of outsiders. There is something about you that he likes and it shows the pack that you won't harm us or betray us. That says a lot coming from him._' Her soft, sweet voice kept running through my head.

I kept thinking about the sadness I saw in her eyes that she tired to hide. She tried to hide it so well, but I still could see it. I know how it feels to have that much sadness inside and trying to hide it from people who are trying to help you. I came only imagine what she went through her brother. Just from when she told her story I knew it hurt her to loose her brother. I just couldn't believe that she took over as Alpha, she seems so young, it's wasn't fair to her.

I also took the time to notice how fast she practically ran out of here. I hadn't meant to scare her off or hurt her. If anything I wanted to get to know her better. I can't explain it, but I feel drawn to her. I can only hope that she feels the same.

I took a deep breath and headed back downstairs. I walked back into the living room to see another movie going on, but I didn't feel like watching a movie. So I went to game room where I saw some of the guys playing some shooting game. Maybe killing some zombies on a game would help me clear my mind.

**Bidz's POV**

I continued on with patrol for a while, making sure everyone was keeping in touch and reporting every half hour. I liked when my sister would put me in charge. It made me feel powerful and more responsible. I knew why she was Alpha and I had no problems with being her beta. I know she wanted to protect me and also wanted me to be ready for when it was my time. I respected her for that. I also couldn't help but feel bad that she didn't have that chance with Demon. He never really left her in charge and when he did if was only for a short amount of time. I could tell he didn't want her to take over but he was a little to over-protective. He was trying to spare her the responsiblity, but he should have prepared her more for this just in case.

I knew in the beginning she had a lot of trouble with being Alpha, but she hid it so well from everyone else. She's a natural born leader, but when she became Alpha it was different and difficult. She didn't just me to look after anymore, she had a whole pack. I'm still amazed at how she pulls it together.

I was patroling my area when I felt the fimilar change in the air of someone phasing. Before I could even get a word out Maiara's voice filled my head.

"_Bidz I need to be alone for a while. Can you make sure everything is taken care of while I'm gone. I should be back sometime late tonight, if not early morning. I'm sorry for being so short about this but I just need to be alone._" She said before blocking me out. I became worried but, I knew she needed time. When ever she had to much going on or felt troubled, she would run off for a few hours only to come back, refreshed and wiser. I never knew where she went and I never asked, but wherever it was, it was good enough to help her out.

Sometimes I wish she would just come to me about her problems. I want to help her so bad, make her know that I'm there for her. I'm her brother, but ever since Dean's death; she's been so cut off from the pack. She tries to hide it from everyone else, but I see right through that mask she puts on. She can't hide from family. I just hope she will feel better when she comes back and she'll talk to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Previously:_

_Bidz's POV_

_Sometimes I wish she would just come to me about her problems. I want to help her so bad, make her know that I'm there for her. I'm her brother, but ever since Dean's death; she's been so cut off from the pack. She tries to hide it from everyone else, but I see right through that mask she puts on. She can't hide from family. I just hope she will feel better when she comes back and she'll talk to me. _

**Maiara's POV**

The minutes passed by quietly. Just when I was about move, I caught something moving from the corner of my eye. I whipped my head in that direction just in time, and came face to face with a midnight black wolf. My face show no emotion as we stared at each other. It was me who finally broke the silence.

"Hello, Sam."

The black wolf in front of me just stared before nodding his head once before trotting back into the woods. A few minutes passed with the fimilar change in the air and where the wolf had disappeared into the woods, and man walked out. Sam had nothing but cut off jeans on and another pair of clothes in his hands, his eyes were looking at his feet as he approached me. He tossed the clothes gently to me and turned around to give me some privacy.

Once I was dressed, I quitely cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, looking intimidating. Well maybe to other wolves, to me wasn't afraid or felt theatened. We didn't speak for several minutes.

Finally when the akward moment got to heavy Sam broke the silence this time. "Maiara." He said curtly. "I hope you have a good reason for being on Quileute land."

"I needed to get away from my pack for a bit, to clear my head." I said crossing my arms over my stomach.

"That's all? Just to clear your head? You could have gone somewhere else to do the Maiara."

"I know but I like it here Sam. You know that."

"I do, but you're lucky I'm the one that found you, instead of one of my pack brothers. Then you would have really had to explain a lot more."

"I know Sam. Then again you're the one that wanted to keep knowing about my pack a secret, from your pack."

"That's my decision Maiara. I don't want to get them riled up about another pack right noe. Not since everything that's been going on." He said relieving a big sigh. I could tell he was under a lot a pressure and stress.

"What's going on?" I asked, even thought I already knew.

"One of my pack brothers is missing. He took off when he got some bad news and he won't talk to any of us and we can't find him. I've the whole pack patrolling day and night trying to find him. We've gotten as far as the Canadian border and then we lost his scent. He's all got us really worried and his dad's a mess."

"I'm sorry to hear that Sam. I can understand your frustration with him."

"Yeah well, I don't know what else I can think of to do." His shoulders slumped as he sighed.

"I'm sure he'll come eventually Sam." I said trying to make feel a little better. I needed to change the subject. "How's Emily?"

That brought a smile to his face at the mention of his Imprint. "She's good. Excited about the wedding plans, and other things. Another one of my brother's imprinted so she's all excited. Our notorious hot head, Paul."

My mouth dropped at what he had just said. "No way! Paul? My cousin Paul? Really? Who is it?" I asked shocked as my mouth pulled into a smile.

"It's the sister of the guy that's missing." Sam said hesitantly.

"Oh. That's going to be a nasty suprise for him when he comes home."

"Yeah, if he comes home." Sam looked sad at saying those words.

"Sam he will come back. I have a feeling he will." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and giving him a small smile.

"I hope so Maiara." He said returning the smile. "What about you? How've you been since Dean?"

"I'm doing ok. It's gets a little bit better everyday. Today isn't one of those days, but the pain is less." This time it was my turn to look down at the ground and his turn to put his hand on my shoulder.

"Maiara, I can't even being to understand how you feel. To lose your brother, let alone someone who was a pack memeber. But as an Alpha I know that you are strong and will pull through this. You shouldn't have to bare this responsilbility so young, but from the way you hold yourself to a high standard, you are doing a fantastic job. I wish one of brothers could have the same strength you have." He said cheering me up a bit. Though one he said caught my attention.

"Sam what did you mean by you 'wish one of brothers could have the same strength' I have?" I asked curiously.

"The guy I told you about, his name is Jacob Black. He's the rightful Alpha to our pack, but because I phased first, I was Alpha till he phased. The Elders gave him the choice when he phased, either he could his take his place as rightful Alpha, or wait until he was ready to take over. He chose to wait until he was ready. Yet from the way he acts I don't think he ever wants to step up and be Alpha." Sam said as shook his head slighty.

"Why would you say that?" I asked now curious as to why he would say this.

"Jacob took off because his best friend, Bella Swan who he was in love with, is getting married to Edward Cullen. You remember the vampires I told you about that only hunt animals? Well she chose the leech over Jacob and he took off after he got the invation to their wedding."

"Is she that mental?" I asked even though I already knew about this, but I had to keep up with pretenses as he didn't know I knew about this already.

"Yeah, well Jacob has been trying to convince her for years that he is the one for her and that he's better for her. My pack and I have told him time and time again that he needs to get over her, but he's stubborn. He won't see any sence past this delusion he has about him and Bells being together. He hasn't even imprinted and he thinks that he can convince her that she belongs with him, he'll imprint. I can't believe he's so blinded by this infatuation with her."

"Love can make people do stupid things Sam. I've seen it happen before."

"I just hope he'll come home soon. His dad has diabetes, and with his son missing, it's causing a lot of strain on him."

"I'll have my pack and I keep a look out for him Sam, I promise."

"Thanks Maiara. I really appreciate it."

"What are you going to do if we find him and he comes home and tells everyone else about my pack?"

"I guess I'll have to let my pack know about your pack. I'm going to have a lot of angry wolves on my hands for a while."

"They'll get over it. You know my pack already knows about yours. They've been wanting to meet your pack for a while. Maybe once your guys get use to the idea we can set up a meeting."

"That sounds like a good idea. I know Paul is going to be pissed that he didn't know first hand about this." Sam said chuckling a little. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"I know, but he's a hothead. He'll get over it."

"Yeah but not before phasing out of anger a few times."

"Yeah, true." The space between us grew quite for a few moments. "Thanks Sam."

"For what Maiara?" He asked confused.

"For talking with me and making me feel better." I said softly.

"You're welcome Maiara." Sam said before pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help but hug Sam back. He reminded me so much of my older brother, Dean. I hadn't known Sam long but I already considered him like family. We let go and gave each other a small smile.

"Goodbye Maiara." Sam said before walking towards the woods.

"Goodbye Sam." I said before making my way to the woods myself. I stripped the clothes Sam let me borrow and laid them next to a tree. I knew he would get them later and have them wash so no one could smell another wolf in them. I phazed into my wolf form, streched out my muscles and took off back towards my home.

Little did Sam or I know we had been watched.

**Sam's POV**

As soon as I knew that Maiara had phased and was a good distance away, I walked over to where she had left the clothes and grabbed them in my mouth to take them back home to be washed. I turned back around only to come face to face with...


	8. Update

To My Loving and Faithful readers,

I am truly sorry to say that I am taking a break from writing for a little while. My Great Dane has passed away. She died this past Sunday. She was possibly poisoned.

I have no children of my own just yet, but my dog was like my child. She meant a great deal to me and I hope my readers can understand as to why I need to take time to grieve her. I will return eventually, but it may be a little while.

All my love,

Midnightwolf358


End file.
